Bikini
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: It's hard to believe Satoshi's never seen a girl in a bikini before...what ever shall he do? SatoRisa HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY TWINAY!


**Hm…well, two days ago…Sakura and I were checking her email when I suddenly thought:**

'_**Oh shit…Twinay's birthday is in two days…I didn't get her freakin' anything!'**_

**So, after returning from Sakura's, I racked my brain to think of a gift…realizing I have no money or time to get her anything…**

**But then it dawned on me…I could do what I did for Sakura's birthday…write her a fic for her favorite pairing!**

**So, then, for the next 15-20 minutes, I ranted to Dana on IM, freakin' about because I am still having DNAngel writers' block…and that is Twinay's favorite anime…and I had no ideas and I didn't know what I was going to do…**

**I still have a bruise on my head from pounding it.**

**So, as Dana helped me not jump out a window and to think of ideas, I thought of a small storyline that, although it wouldn't be the best storyline ever, I was hoping it would bring a smile to Twinay's face.**

**So, thank you Dana-chan! **

**And**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWINAY! **

**Disclaimer: don't own characters**

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari was never one for summer. 

But, who said he couldn't learn to like it?

So, here he sat on the hotel room bed, elbows resting on knees, hands folded and covering his mouth, contemplating what the creator of _that_ object was thinking when he or she created it.

Well, obviously a male made it.

There was a knock on the door and Daisuke came in, but Satoshi didn't move. "Er…Satoshi…?"

"Hn." He replied. Daisuke walked in front of him, bending so they were eye to eye.

"You okay?" Daisuke said, raising one eyebrow, noticing the thoughtful look in his friend's blue eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Bikinis." He replied.

"Huh?!" Daisuke's voice cracked as he fell backwards onto his butt.

"Bikinis." He repeated. "What? You asked me what I was thinking about and I answered truthfully. I am thinking about bikinis and their creator."

"…creator?" Daisuke said, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of shock.

"Yes. They have a sick sense of humor." Satoshi said. "They created the clothing because they like to see boys squirm in delight or awkwardness when a girl walks by in it."

"…uhh…" Daisuke said, his mouth hanging open. "Right…well…um…would…you like to go down to the beach?"

"I was already there." Satoshi said. Daisuke noticed a red glow on his face.

"Well…I haven't been." He said, grabbing Satoshi's arm. "Besides, you have to show me just what the _heck_ you're talking about."

Daisuke felt Satoshi shudder and rolled his eyes. He didn't know if Satoshi was traumatized due to fear or love. As Daisuke thought about it, he realized he'd never seen Satoshi interested in girls. He just figured, like everyone else, that Satoshi was gay.

As they reached the beach, Satoshi hid behind Daisuke. "Just make sure I don't hit anything."

"Open your eyes." Daisuke sighed, stopping and pushing Satoshi in front of him, who dug his feet into the sand. "Alright…just what the heck are you so afraid of on this beach?!"

Satoshi flipped Daisuke around, hid his head behind his shoulder, and pointed ahead of the two. "That."

Daisuke followed his finger towards where he was pointing.

The Harada twins.

"Ah…" Daisuke laughed as he saw that Riku was in her normal tankini, while Risa was wearing…

A bikini.

"Ah, Daisuke!" Riku spotted him and waved as she ran over to him. "…and Satoshi…"

"Heh…don't ask…" Daisuke smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Right…" Riku said as Risa also joined them.

"Hiya Daisuke!" she said. "Hiya Satoshi!"

Daisuke felt Satoshi's grip on his shoulder tighten. Riku noticed as well, "Uh…hey, Daisuke? How about…we go get some…uh…shaved ice from the boardwalk?"

"Oh sure!" Daisuke said, knowing what she was doing. "Uh Risa, Satoshi, you two want anything?"

"Riku knows what flavors I like." Risa said, smiling and waving her hand.

"Get me whatever." Satoshi said quietly, looking down.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Daisuke said, prying Satoshi's fingers from his shoulder and leaving him alone with Risa.

"Aw, those two make such a cute couple!" Risa exclaimed. "But it does make me a little jealous…what about you, Satoshi?"

'Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her…' he said in his mind, looking the other way.

'_Master Satoshi…you know you want to…'_ Krad laughed in his head.

"Satoshi?" he jumped and turned in her direction as a reflex.

'Damn it!' he screamed in his head. Being a boy, he couldn't help but scan her body up and down. 'God…why does she have to be so cute?!'

"Well?" she asked.

He snapped his head up to her face. "Well what?"

"Don't Riku and Daisuke make you a little jealous?" she said, laughing at him.

"Oh…yea…just a little…" he said.

"Jeez, Satoshi, you don't look so good…" she said. "I know! A nice dip in the ocean is just what you need!"

She grabbed his hand and ran towards the ocean. The clear water splashed around them as they went deeper. She let go of his hand and dunked herself into the water. As she came up, Satoshi's eyes grew wide as he blushed.

"Why me…?" he muttered, covering his face, but the image was still fresh in his mind. "Er…Risa…"

"Hm?" she asked as she lifted her hair off her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Er…" How do you tell someone…a girl you just _so happen_ to have a crush on…that seaweed is sticking out of their bikini top? I mean, you shouldn't even be _looking_ that far down! In the end, he just slowly pointed, his hand shaking slightly.

She looked down, "Whoops!" she laughed as she grabbed it and flung it away. "Ha ha, sorry, Satoshi…that must've been a little awkward…"

'Gee, you think?!' he thought.

"Oh…" she sighed. "Now I've got sand down there…"

He decided to take a peek and almost screamed. Now she was digging around in her top! Why does she tease him like this?!

'_Oh, don't act like that, Master Satoshi!'_ Krad said. Satoshi noted he sounded awfully excited. _'You know you like it!'_

'Shut up!' he screamed at him. Not able to take it anymore, he fell beneath the safety of the water. At least he was safe from seeing anything down here.

'_You can't hold your breath forever.' _Krad laughed. He was thoroughly enjoying his pain right now. Satoshi suddenly realized what Daisuke went through with Dark all the time. _'Goodness…she has pretty legs…'_

"Krad!" he couldn't help but say it out loud. His mouth filled with water and he had no choice but to return to the surface. As he came up, he whipped his hair out of his face.

"Hey!" Risa laughed. "No splashing!"

She bent over and began splashing him back. He could practically see down her shirt! Satoshi closed his eyes and splashed back, hoping to block the image in his mind. Suddenly they heard shouting from the shore. It was Riku, "Hey! Your foods gonna melt if you don't get back here!"

Satoshi practically ran on water towards the shore. As he got to the sand, he saw both Daisuke and Riku smirking. Damn Daisuke. He can never keep his mouth shut. Risa came up behind him. "Oh yay!"

Daisuke handed Satoshi his shaved ice as Riku shrugged at Risa, "Sorry Risa…they were out of your flavor…"

"Aw crap…" she said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

"Here…" Satoshi said holding out his bowl, "You can share with me."

"Really?" Risa's eyes sparkled. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you, Satoshi!"

Satoshi smiled proudly as Risa dragged him farther down the beach. She settled in the sand, sitting close to him, her arm wrapped around his, helping him hold the treat. Since he was taller than her, every time he looked down to make sure he didn't miss the food with his spoon, he could, once again, practically see down her top.

But who said he couldn't get used to the lovely view?

Oh yes…Satoshi Hiwatari _loved _summer.

* * *

**Ha ha, yea…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWINAY!**

**So, for everyone else…I hope you enjoyed…**

**Oh, I'm proud of myself…I wrote this in half an hour! **

**Heart you, Twinay-chan!**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
